The green haired titan
by Lucia Rodri
Summary: Eren, his friends, Cilan , Chili Cress Ash and co. join the scooting legion. When Cilan goes missing and the appearance of a strange titan acours what could happen?
1. Chapter 1 when blood shed started

-Year 845-

"run children run!"

Their parents told them. The triplets ran for their lives. The blue haired one clung to his mother while the red head a green head held hands and watched as their father battled with a titan.

Where's?! Your brother?!

A 15 meter titan snatched their father. The man was weak and before he was eaten, he shouted: "Sasha my children! Survive!"

They helplessly watched as their father was eaten. At the boat the brothers began to tear up. "They killed our father..."The blue haired said." We want to destroy them the" red head said. "Eliminate every one of them from this earth!" The green haired boy said.

Year 850

" listen up you brats! We will head out to titan territory! You better kill many titans you can lay your hands on!" "We finally made it!" Cress said.

Chili was next to Armin and cilan." I can't believe cilan was the head of the 105 the class!" Chili said as he slapped cilan's back. Cilan had shoulder length hair tied into a with a clip in a bun." Yeah I'm surprised I even managed" cilan said," I owe it all to father..." Eren walked towards the triplets' and Armin, giving them their capes with hoods." I'm in charge of all of you."

"take care of my pansage" Cilan said hading his sweet pokemon to iris was injured during the titan excursion, and could not go on the excursion.

"i will" she said as the monkey-like pokemon waved good-bye to his trainer as he mounted the horse to join his brothers.

As they left the gate, and into the woods, a titan came at them. Cilan attacked first, killing it quickly while Eren killed one on the back. Cilan then followed a titan who ran after a girl who was zipping in the air with the 3d gear. Burgundy "keep going! I'll get it!" Cilan said. "Okay!" Burgundy said speeding up. Both disappeared into the woods. Chili and cress flew off, with Eren and Armin to find more titans to kill.

Cilan was right behind the titan and watched as its hand flew and knocked the girl and the branch off the tree. Burgundy fell thinking she was going to die, but was caught by zig-zaged at the titan to confuse it, an when he did, he set Burgundy down on a branch. He knelt down and got a steel-type rope from a bag that hung a his side. " when you see the titan, Go!" Cilan said. "what about you?" The girl asked.

Cilan gave her a smile that both scared her an trusted him. "Don't worry about me. This is my specialty."

The titan came and he Jumped and tossed the ropes at it, wrapping it's legs causing it to it was down and helpless he jumped and slashed it's nape off killing it instanly. Burgundy sighed and watched in horror as a figure camed behind Cilan.

-A few hours later-

Chili, Cress, Eren and Armin spotted someone down near a tree. As they approached the figure, they knew it was Burgundy. Her cape was smeared with blood, and was shivering.

"Burgundy where's cilan?!"

They heard someone and it was ash. He was walking with a grim look on his face. Burgundy seemed to be bleeding from the stomach area. Chili faced her She looked fine. "Where's cilan?" Chili asked again.

Burgundy looked up at him, and then gave them the cloth she was hugging. It was bloody. Chili stared at it and, and took it. Chili unwrapped it and both He and Cress looked what was in it. Chili and cress then began to get scared. The thing in the cloth was Cilan's arm.


	2. Chapter 2: Idenity

Sorry i ahd to re-write the chapters, i had writers block. I do not own attack on titan or Pokemon.

Chili stared at the arm eyes wide in fear. Burgundy sank on her knees and bowed for forgiveness. "I-I COUND'NLT DO ANYTHING! Tha-that titan came for me but Cilan got in the way! The titan then-then-then-..."Burgundy began to grab her head and shake it SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! HE LOST HIS LIFE FOR STUPID OLD ME! Aaah..!" Burgundy cried.

Chili had tears in his eyes, Armin was scared and cress and Eren were calm. Cress kneeled next to burgundy and put a hand on burgundy's shoulder. "Calm down. This is not the time to be sentimental."Cress pulled her up. "Armin take burgandy to camp and calm her down. Eren, chil and i will meet up with mikasa on the other side of the forest." Armin left with burgandy. When they made it to where mikasa is at, she was near a titan corpse." Eren!" Mikasa said. "Where's Armin?"" Hes heading towards camp with burgundy". Cress was holding Chili who had dried up tears and was trying to suck in what happened. " Any word form the commander?" Eren asked MIkasa who shook her head and** as**ked at the brothers. "where's the green-haired brother?" she asked.

**BOOM! **

The ground shook and mikasa thought eren triggered his transformation, but Eren was was normally calm until...Mikasa heard screams. They knew who screamed, It was Armin.

"ARMIN!" Eren and Mikasa yelled, and all of them ran off in the direction the scream came from.

Meanwhile, Armin dodged a hand that came at him and burgundy. The titan swung at a nearby soldier, sending him to the ground, uncounsious.

The titan then snatched the soldier and slammed him on a tree killing him. The titan reveled out of the shadows had green chin-lenthed hair, that covered its face. Chili raced at it and got a good glimpse at its eyes. Somehow to him, those eyes were familiar...

" Here take this!" Chili roared lunging at the titan ready to slice it, but when he got close to it's face and looking into its eyes was caught in the titan's hand into a fist hold. Cress, thinking the titan was crushing Chili's body aimed the anchors at it's nape, and came for the Kill.

"LET GO OF HIM, YOU BASTARD!"

The titan then covered it's nape with his hand suprising the blue haired soildier. Then the titan threw Chili at Cress, causing him to slam into his blue haired brother, and both fell on the ground . Both were on the ground and watched as the titan aprached titan kneeled down and reached for chili. Both boys couldn't move because they were scared. It unhooded chili and then Cress. It looked at them, they saw its sharp teeth when it smiled at them, the smile was familiar to them. It got up and walked away killing a titan. "It didn't kill us?!" Chili said." It wanted to see our faces". Cress said. The titan killed many titans heading their way. it bit one 7 meter titans head off, and bit the nape off titan roared, and fell to the ground. Steam came out of its neck.. A human figure came out. Chili and cress saw it and ran towards it. Cress hugged the human, hearing it's heart beat. It was cilan. He put his head on his chest to hear his heart, it was beating. Cress felt happy and he began to Cry. Chili held Cilan's hand and cried. "What the hell happened to you?!" Eren was shocked and remembered when it first happened to him. He just touched the boy's face, feeling the heat and pulled away. Cilan's green hair that was usually tied was lose and covering his turned to Mikasa and Armin and told them to not tell anyone else about this.


End file.
